Unexpected love
by DJdarkmoon
Summary: Len lives alone, and one day the door bell rings and finds himself an unexpected guest
1. Unexpected guest

**(A/N):**** I don't own vocaloid, if I did id be bragging about it. Also this is my first story :) wish me luck.**

Chapter 1:

Unexpected guest

P.O.V Len

Hi my name is Len Kagamine; I'm 15 years old and live alone. My parents died when I was only 7. Ever since I've taken care of myself and receive occasional visits from a family friend, Luka, she's 25. Every now and then she'll drop off food and stuff.

Well it's about 4:55 P.M. and I was bored. I was going to go lay on the roof like I normally do but it was raining, so I decided to go to my room when I heard the door bell. "Who could that be? And while it's raining?" I went to answer the door while there was like a million questions going through my head. To my surprise it was Rin, she was a friend since kindergarten, but it seemed like something was wrong.

"Oh, hi Rin what are you doing here? Come on in your going to catch a cold if you stay in the rain." I said.

She walked in and that's when I realized she was crying. Why was she crying?

I got her a towel to dry her off and a blanket to keep her warm.

"Thanks Len." She said.

"No problem. Hey is something wrong?" I asked. Then I thought 'nice one Len just jump right to it why don't ya'. I looked down and silently face palmed.

"Yes there is." She answered.

"Are you ok? Is there anything I can do?" I ask realizing that I'm not really good at this as I sat down next to her.

"M-my parents are gone. It's been 2 weeks." She was crying even more now.

"You sure they didn't go on a vacation?"Even I didn't believe it. I sweat dropped.

"No I'm sure because there dead the police found their bodies in a car crash this morning."I was stunned when she told me that. "I-I'm so sorry Rin-." She suddenly hugged my really tight and I couldn't help but hug her back to try to comfort her. I stroked her hair for a while and then she fell asleep. She must be exhausted I thought. I took her up to my room and laid her on my bed; it was the only one in the house I had to sell my parents bed for money, I was about to leave the room when I heard Rin say, "Len. Can you come here?" she must have woken up, from what I have no idea, I said, "Okay." I walked over and sat on the bed. She sat up and was blushing a bit, but I couldn't really tell. "Can y-you sleep in bed with me? I-I'm kind of scared." I just smiled and said sure.

She lay back down and I got in bed, I tried to give her some space, so I was like on the edge of the bed. I felt something tug on my shirt, I looked at Rin and she tugged my shirt again and I asked, "What?" and she pulled my shirt closer and I realized that she wanted me to get closer, so I did, my back was facing her and I was about to fall asleep when I felt something hug me, it turns out Rin was asleep and must've hugged me in her sleep.

I couldn't help but blush. It's just that she was so cute, I couldn't help it, and I turned myself around and hugged her back. I eventually fell asleep and woke up to a bright flash.

**(A/N): ****so what do you think so far? Personally I think I made it a bit too fast like it all happened at a fast pace oh well P.S. I'm always here if you need help with a story :P I don't know why but it's easier for me it's weird I know. **


	2. SURPISE

**(A/N): I know chapter one happened really fast but hopefully this one is better.**

Chapter 2

Surprise

Len P.O.V.

"Whoa what's happening?" I said I couldn't see because of the bright flash.

"Hehe, you two look soo cute together." A voice said.

Wait I know that voice."Luka, Is that you?" I asked.

"Who else would it be?" Luka answered.

"Did you have to use the brightest flash?" I said, still blinded by the flash.

"I'm sorry Len I didn't mean to. So who is she?" she asked, and then I realized she's never seen any of my friends… even if I haven't seen them in like ever.

"This is Rin, she's gonna be stay at my house for a while." I said. Rin was still asleep so I carefully got out of bed, without waking her, I lead Luka down stairs and told her what happened and when I was done I could see some tears in her eyes I kind of sweat dropped, I'm mean yeah it's sad and all but at least she has some where to stay. Then I heard someone come down stairs, I didn't bother turning around cause I knew who it was.

"Oh, Hello there." Rin said with some concern in her voice.

"Rin, this is Luka a family friend she kind if takes care of me, like drops of food every now and then." I said turning to her as I explained.

"H-hi Luka, nice to meet you." I could tell she was nervous. I just sat down on the couch. I realized that Rin was still on the stairs.

"It's ok Rin you can trust her, I have like all my life." I tried to comfort her. It seemed to work, she made her way down the rest of the stairs and towards the couch. I figured that she still didn't really trust Luka yet, oh well after all she just met her. She sat down next to me and laid her head on my shoulder. I put my arm around her and next thing I knew another flash went off followed by a giggle from Luka. I sighed and stared at the ceiling and then looked back down. I thought to myself and just looked around I hadn't noticed Luka was sitting right next to us so I got startled when I saw her and I scared Rin a bit too because she screamed a little.

"It's ok Rin I'm here I just got startled is all." I said with a little smile.

"Oh, ok." She let out a sigh of relief. Luka and I started talking about random stuff and I guess Rin tuned us out because she then fell over on my lap asleep. I tried to hide the blush from Luka but I failed because she started taunting me and poking me. I Rin wasn't on my lap I'd be strangling Luka... or at least trying to so most likely I'd be chasing her shouting death threats.

"Shut up Luka, at least I don't lock Gokupo out of my house for accidently saying something mean." I looked at her, she wanted to say something but she couldn't. Len 1, Luka 0. I picked rin up and took her up stairs and put her in bed. I went back down stairs and Luka was still on the couch. Then I realized that she never usually come here on a Friday unless she has news.

"Hey Luka why are you here? I mean it's not like I don't enjoy your company." I said.

"I have some bad news." Oh boy I thought this ought to be interesting.

"I haven't been able to pay for my house and so now I was wondering if I could stay at your place?" ugh I don't have enough beds but she has been taking care of me so I guess it's the least I could do.

"Ok." I said. "But you'll have to sleep on the couch I don't have enough beds for all of us, ok."

"Sure not a problem." She said. Curse my nice nature I thought to myself.

Rin P.O.V.

I woke up to find Len was gone, so I decided to go down stairs to look for him. I saw him and then another person, a lady with long pink hair, I wondered if that was her real hair color.

"Oh, Hello there." I said my voice was a bit shaky I hope no one noticed.

"Rin, this is Luka a family friend she kind if takes care of me, like drops of food every now and then." Len said turning to me. I wasn't sure what to make of her I mean who has pink hair.

"H-hi Luka, nice to meet you." I was stuttering now oh god. I saw Len got to the couch I wanted to go over to him but I was too worried about Luka. What do I do?

"It's ok Rin you can trust her, I have like all my life." Len said trying to comfort me. I believed him but I still didn't know about Luka. I walked over to Len and put my head on his shoulder I guess he didn't mind because he didn't do anything, man I am tired. I was almost asleep when something scared me and I screamed but stopped.

"It's ok Rin I'm here I just got startled is all." He said looking at me with a smile I blushed.

"Oh ok." I said, I sighed, I was really tired and next thing I knew I was asleep.

Len P.O.V.

Well looks like I'm either gonna have to buy more beds or make some. I have the tools to do so, but barely have enough for a bed. I sighed. Oh well… maybe Luka could cash in to help, no, no, no, that's asking too much. Well looks like I'm gonna be building the beds. I hope that no one else decides to move in with me. I mean yeah it's nice to have some company here but where will the stay. Stop thinking about that Len you're gonna jinx yourself. Just then the door bell rang. Nice going Len, real nice. I answered the door it was Neru and Haku, I sweat dropped.

"Let me guess Haku is too drunk to make it back home?" I asked.

"Kinda, you were right on the drunken part, but then again when isn't she? And little miss genius over her thought she could control fire and burnt down half the house." Neru glared at Haku who was laughing. I face palmed.

"So you're looking for some were to stay?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yeah I hope it's not a problem?" She said.

I sighed, "Come in." I went to a closet, cursing myself the entire way, grabbed some blankets and set them on the floor in the living room.

"You don't mind do you?"I asked

"No but c-could I sleep with y-you?" She asked with the biggest blush I've ever seen.

"Sorry but no." I said

"Well can I sleep on the couc-… what's Luka doing here?" She asked.

I sighed and told her everything that's happened in clouding Rin.

"Wow I'm so sorry if I had known I would hav-."

"It's ok I'm just worried about not having enough beds." I said

"Oh, don't worry, Haku has loads of money… well enough for beds that is." Neru said

"No I couldn't I'd be asking too much." I said.

"It's ok Len you don't have to be such a nice guy you've already done soo much." She said.

"Ok." I said, "Well in the morning I have to introduce you all to Rin so she doesn't freak out." I said. Rin, I totally forgot. Smooth Len real smooth, let all these people in your house and forget about Rin.

"Well, try to get some sleep." I said then went upstairs to sleep. I climbed in bed and almost instantly Rin hugged me real tight. I just smiled and went right to sleep.

**(A/N): so this one I don't think I rushed as much and I'm glad it's not as short as the first one. Please review and feel free to PM me and tell me what you think is going to happen the next morning. Len you really got yourself an interesting situation.**


	3. The next morning

**Sorry for the wait I had MAJOR writers block, like it wasn't even funny I just sat there staring at the computer screen. It was horrible but now it's gone :D so here you go chapter 3. Enjoy and please review because chapter 4 won't come until 15 reviews so tell your friends. WARNING: slight cussing and stuff. I have no religion so sorry if I offend anyone.**

Chapter 3

The next morning

P.O.V. Rin (in thought)

I know I'm clinging to Len a lot but he was there to comfort me and I guess I just feel safe around him. I hope he doesn't mind. And he's just so caring, I think I'm starting to like him. Oh well, he's just so warm and comfy. I wish I could just hug him forever.

P.O.V. Rin (not in thought)

I woke up to find Len sleeping next to me in bed, I carefully got out of bed and went down stairs. When I got down there I saw some people I hadn't seen before, besides Luka, there was two more girls one with long yellow hair in a pony tail off to the side, and another with long white-ish gray hair in a pony tail down the middle. I kind of freaked out and ran back up stairs into Len's room and into bed and hugged him tightly and buried my face in his chest because I was a bit scared as well. I guess I woke him because he then asked "Is something wrong?"

"There are some strangers down stairs." I said.

"… Oh that's Neru and Haku their going to be staying with us for a while and so will Luka." He answered.

"Why?" I asked.

"It's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway because you'll be staying here as well."

After Len explained to me what happened to everyone two things went through my mind. 1; Len is so nice and caring, and 2; I should probably stay away from Haku when she's drunk. Then he took me down stairs to meet every one I was still a bit afraid of then so I kinda hid behind Len. Everyone was still asleep then Len told me to plug my ears, so I did. He went to the kitchen and came back with a bull horn. He smiled a bit and put a sock in the horn, to muffle it a bit I guess, and set it off. Everyone jumped and was looking around frequently. I couldn't help but to laugh a bit then Len said I could unplug my ears.

Len P.O.V.

"Good morning everyone." I said with a slight smile.

"What the hell Len!" Said Haku, she was holding a bottle of sake.

"God damn it what the fuck were you thinking?" Said Neru.

"Len, you're lucky I'm tired." Said Luka.

"Well now that I have your attention there is someone you need to meet while you stay here." I said with some enjoyment in my voice, because of what I did.

"Everyone this is Rin, Rin that's Haku the one cuddling the sake bottle, Neru is the one with the cell phone and you've already met Luka." I said while pointing out everyone. Neru walked up to Rin and held out her hand.

"Akita Neru, I'm sorry about you're loss." She said politely. Rin shook her hand and told Neru her name. "I'm Kagamine Rin, and no I'm not related to Len." Neru laughed at the last part.

"I would hope so, because if you were that would be weird." Neru said with a little giggle. I noticed Rin blushed a bit when she said that.

We all went to the kitchen and sat down at the table. "What do you guys want for breakfast? And no sake Haku." I asked.

"Uhm do you have any oranges?" Rin asked.

"Waffles please." Said Neru.

"Tuna, as usual." Luka answered.

"Uhm I'll have waffles too." Haku said.

"Ok I got oranges for Rin, tuna for Luka, hmmm no waffles… will pancakes do?" I said while passing put the food.

"Yeah sure." Neru said.

"I don't care." Haku said with a yawn.

"Okay, it will just be a minute." I said popping the frozen pancakes in the microwave.

While I waited I grabbed a banana from the counter and started to eat it.

**DING!**

The pancakes were ready and I went to get them.

"Ow, the plate is hot. Don't worry I'm ok." I said while waving his hand to try to cool it off. I tried again and brought the plat to Neru and Haku.

"There you go." I said with a smile. I sat down in the only seat left which just so happened to be in-between Rin and Neru. I chuckled a little as I sat down.

"What's funny?" asked Rin and Neru in unison.

"Its nothing." I reassured them.

"Oh, okay." Rin said and returned to eating her orange. We all sat quietly and ate our breakfasts. Annoyed with the silence I decided to ask them a question.

"So what's new?" I asked. Everyone just stared at me with annoyed expression on their faces.

"Just trying to break the silence." I sweat dropped.

"So what do you guys want to do?" I asked. Haku went to speak but I cut her off.

"No sake were not getting drunk, got it." I glared at her.

"Okay, well then I got nothing." Haku replied. We all sat there quietly then the door bell rang. I slammed my head on the table a couple times and went to answer the door. _'It better not be someone else that needs to move in… great I just jinxed myself'_ I though. I opened the door and was suddenly hit by something.

**(AN): well what do you think nice cliffhanger right. So yeah as I said before I'm not releasing chapter 4 until this story gets 15 reviews, so tell you friends to read it and leave a review. PM me what you think was at the door, ok. Whoever gets it right gets a surprise related to the story ok.**

**Thank you to Miyuki 3942 for helping me with my writers block.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(AN): no one guessed it right on what hit Len but -_-. But any way here's chapter 4 and I know I said 15 reviews but I got to anxious and nervous and it was taking too long. The date I'm writing this is on July 29, 2012. I was lazy and didn't want to write (sorry) so I decided to get it over with. So here you go. Hope you like. From this chapter on I won't be naming the chapters it's kinda hard. Oh and I'm starting to think Love Circles would be a better name for this story.**

Chapter 4

P.O.V. Len

I fell backwards on to the ground and hit my head pretty hard. I heard a giggle followed by a voice.

"Good morning Len." Said the voice.

Then I realized I wasn't hit by _something,_ but _someone, _well more like tackled hugged.

"Good morning." I said.

"So you thought you could have all these people in your house and not invite me, Miku, the life of the party?" Said Miku.

"Well there's a reason why each of them are here, Miku." I answered.

"Oh really now? Do tell, because I don't quite believe you." She said. I sighed and told her every ones story. When I was done it looked like she still didn't believe me.

"…" Miku said nothing.

"Well maybe if you get off me I'll prove it to you by letting them tell you their selves." I said still on the ground while Miku still hugged me.

"Hmm, Ok but do I have to get off you, you are pretty comfortable." She said with a flirtatious smile hugging me a bit tighter and putting her head on my chest.

"Yeah, you do." I said holding back a blush.

"Aw, you're no fun." Miku said. She got off and we both got up. I lead her to the kitchen where everyone was still seated. Luka, Neru, and Haku all recognized Miku right away, but I could tell Rin didn't.

"Rin this is Miku, Miku this is Rin. And I assume the rest of you know Miku?" I said.

"Yep." Everyone said, but Rin, at the same time.

"Miku here doesn't believe me that you guys have to stay at my house for your reasons would you please to tell her your stories on why you are staying here." I asked them.

After they each told their stories Miku finally believed it and then she said she was sorry for doubting me.

"It's alright Miku you don't have to apologize." I told her. Then she sat at the table and she said she had some news. In the back of my head I was saying oh no what could have happened to her to where she needs to move in with me.

"I moved out of my parent's house." Miku said.

"Congratulations." Said Luka.

"But…" Miku said.

"But what?" I asked hoping she didn't want to move him.

"I can't afford to buy or rent and I'm not moving back in with my parent's." She answered.

"So you're wondering if you can stay, right?" I said.

"Yeah, I was, but it looks like you have guests already." Miku said.

I'm probably going to regret this. "No, its ok you can stay here. And don't worry about rent or anything." I told her. "But there is one thing." I said.

"What is it?" Miku asked.

"We're all going to the store today ok. To buy more beds." I said. Finally we can solve that problem.

"Okay." Everyone said.

So we all got in Luka's car and headed to the store. There weren't enough seats for all of us, so Rin had to sit on my lap. Personally I didn't mind. It was a long drive and Rin fell asleep on the way and so did Neru. So I had Rin asleep on my lap and Neru, to my left, asleep on my shoulder. I really didn't mind, but I could do without Luka's teasing comments like 'Oh Len, you're such a ladies' man.' Or 'You guys look so cute back there.' So any way four minutes later Miku, to my right, fell asleep on my other shoulder. And no surprise Luka went on a teasing spree. Ten minutes later we finally arrived at the store. I woke every one up, and it seemed like they didn't want to, and got out. Both my legs and arms were asleep, but oh well. So we went into the store and looked for a bed everyone liked. In the end we couldn't get Rin a bed, personally I was kinda happy about that, and went home.

Same as the way there everyone fell asleep on me and Luka… well that part was obvious. I guess I just have a really comfy body. When we got home we placed all the beds in my room, I still don't know how they got me to agree, and placed them next to each other. If you didn't know any better you'd think it was one big bed. So then we all went down stairs and watched T.V. and somehow everyone fell asleep **on me**, including Luka and Haku. I decided to just give up and eventually fell asleep.

The next morning every one admitted that my body was comfortable, well that answers that question. We all had breakfast and went and did our things. I went to my, or our, room and went to sleep.

**(AN): well what do you think? And be honest how many fangirls out there wish they were Luka, Haku, Neru, Miku, or Rin (pm me or put it in your review)? Please review. I had to cut it short cause I was getting tired I started writing this at 10:00 PM and its 4:25 AM right now (I got distracted by YouTube). So yeah I need my sleep and to those who guessed leek, SO FREAKING CLOSE. Well tell me what you think. And feel free to give me ideas for future chapters.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter out I've been busy with school work and stuff -_- so yeah I found some time to write it (during some classes in a note book) and I hope you like it and thanks for all the support :)**

Chapter 5

**P.O.V. Luka**

It had been a long past few days and personally I was feeling pretty tired. So I decided to go upstairs and go to sleep.

**P.O.V. Len**

I was asleep for about 20 minutes when something woke me up. I noticed there was a pair of arms hugging me, I assumed it was Rin I turned around and was shocked to see it wasn't Rin, but Luka. I instantly blushed, I tried to get up but I guess she subconsciously held tighter, almost as if for protection from something, I blushed a bit more. I decided to just give up and fall back asleep, I seem to be doing that a lot since everything started.

**P.O.V. Neru**

I noticed that Len and Luka disappeared so I decided to go looking for them, mainly for Len. I had checked everywhere but upstairs. I finally came to our room and when I walked in I was surprised at what I saw. I saw Len and Luka basically cuddling. I was soo jealous and a bit mad.

"I wish I could think of a way to separate them." I whispered. Just then the door bell rang. _'Thank you'_ I thought.

"Len… wake up, someone's at the door." I said shaking him gently. It took a while to pry him from Luka's grip, when we finally got him free Luka looked to be sad, like a helpless puppy, I tossed a little Len plushy and she grabbed it in her sleep and hugged it tightly and even smiled a bit. We went down stairs to answer the door.

**P.O.V. Len**

I walked to the door, still a bit tired, and answered it.

"Hi, Uhm Len Kagamine, right? I'm SeeU. I'm new here and I was given this address by someone who says they know you as a friend. He was tall with blue hair." She said. I knew she was talking about Kaito, he's always trying to make my life complicated.

"Come on in SeeU." I said. We sat on the couch and everyone, minus Luka she was still asleep, to meet SeeU. I was still half asleep.

"So, SeeU, why are you here? Not to be mean or anything I'm just trying not t o be rude." I said.

"No, no I understand what you mean its ok. I'm here because I hav-."

"No place to stay. Am I right?" I said cutting her off.

"Uh, yeah… how did you know?" she asked. Everyone stared at me.

"Just a lucky guess." I said. Neru, Rin, and Miku giggled at my response, Haku just chuckled and went to take a sip of sake when I shot her a glance that said, _'Are you fucking kidding me, put it down or I will kill you'_, she instantly put down the bottle.

"You can stay here on one condition." I said.

"What's that?" she asked.

"You need to buy yourself a bed cause we don't have enough, ok?" I said.

"Oh, that's all, really that's like nothing." SeeU said.

"…" I had nothing to say in response. So then we (me, SeeU, Rin, Miku, Haku, and Neru) all got in the car, I still have no idea why the others had to come… I guess it's a girl thing. Haku was driving, which scared me because she's an alcoholic, but she actually drove better than most people I've seen. We had the same basic seating lay out as last time except that SeeU was in Miku's spot. You know how they say history repeats its self… well yeah, it seems that I have a part time job as a pillow, including SeeU. I was actually starting to get use to it, I mean I didn't even mind. So about 30 or so minutes pass and we had arrived at the bed store. I woke everyone up, which none of them seemed like they wanted to, but I took a while with Neru and SeeU, oh well. We all went in and SeeU instantly took off.

"… Wow…" I said.

"What?" Rin asked.

"She's fast." I answered.

"Yep… oh hey Len look at this one." She said while pulling me to a large yellow and black silk canopy top bed with see-ish through silk curtains. She jumped onto the bed pulling me with her. I laid down and it was really comfy and fluffy, I nearly dozed off when Rin had hugged me from the side. I looked over to see her staring into my eyes.

"Rin..?" I said.

"L-len." She said.

"What?" I asked. She leaned in and closed her eyes, I could tell she was going to kiss me and I was going too as well when Neru (out of nowhere) jumped on the bed and scared the hell out of Rin, so much to where she screamed

**P.O.V. Neru**

"Oh wow this one is soooo soft." I said. _'That was close, they almost kissed'_ I thought to me self. _'If anyone's going to kiss him it's going to be me'_ I thought again. I rolled over to Len's side and 'kinda' hugged him.

"Hmmm, I could sleep here forever." I said hugging him a bit closer.

**P.O.V. Len**

I felt soo awkward right then, so I came up with something to get out of there.

"Hey let's check up on the others." I said. They both gave me a look that said _'But we don't want to move Len, please?'_ so I just let them have the moment.

"On second though I'm actually kinda tired, I think I'm gunna stay here instead." I said. _'Nice save'_ I told myself mentally. So we laid there for a good 10 minutes when the others were finally done shopping for SeeU's bed. When I finally got them to get off me and looked at the bed she chose, it was the same exact kind as the rest of ours. I thought _'How convenient'_ and chuckled a bit under my breath.

So we finally got home, and everyone off me, and set the bed in our room with the others.

"Hehe, it's like a slumber party." SeeU said with a giggle. I just plopped down on the bed and fell asleep, and I didn't care who was cuddling with me I had a long tiresome day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for the wait I kinda forgot about the story. Oops. Anyway here it is Chapter 5.**

**Chapter 5**

P.O.V. Len

When I woke up everything seemed normal, but the more I looked the more the sense of something wrong kept creeping into my mind. Then I noticed it! Neru, SeeU, and Miku were missing, I saw Rin where Neru usually sleeps and for some reason in the back of my mind my thoughts were screaming that she was gone even though I was looking right at her. I went to get up but I felt something on my chest and I could only move my left forearm. I looked to my right where I found Neru and SeeU, Neru was fairly close to me and SeeU was curled up in a ball like a cat.

"She's practically a neko." I muttered to myself.

Then I looked to my right and that's where I found Miku and where I found myself blushing. She had her head on my chest and an arm stretched across my chest grabbing my shirt. I just laid back and took a few breaths and calmed down (and stopped blushing) I just stared at her and smiled. Then I started gently stoking her hair, she then started to smile in her sleep. I looked back over at Neru and SeeU, Neru had rolled closer and, or at least it seemed like it. SeeU was still curled up in a ball and I had to admit she looked pretty cute. So about 10-20 minutes later everyone started waking up, and I was falling back asleep, but they wouldn't let me. So they kicked me out of our room so they could change (I don't blame them I would have done the same thing). So after everyone changed, and me, we went down stairs and I went to sit on the couch and watch TV while everyone else ate breakfast. I don't eat much, which explains why I'm so skinny. Everyone was off having their own conversation once they were done with breakfast. Rin, SeeU, and Miku came to join me on the couch. SeeU jumped over the back of it where as Rin and Miku walked around and sat on either side of me. Rin laid her head on my shoulder, like she usually does, but what made me blush was when Miku laid her head on my chest again. I was laying back a bit so she kinda leaned into me. SeeU took the remote and started flying though the channels so fast I couldn't even read the channel number! So after she finally found a channel we sat back and watched some kind of romance show that I fell asleep half way through it.

P.O.V. Miku

After Len fell asleep I kinda cuddled up to him. He is so warm, and just so comfy. I don't think I ever want to let him go. Luka came in and started taking pictures. I kinda giggled then cuddled closer and lazily drifted asleep.

P.O.V. Rin

So after a while I got bored and went off to see what everyone else was doing. Neru was texting some friends, I heard her say that Piko was being such an idiot and that he should just ask Miki out already. I then thought about Len and started thinking if we would possibly go out. I then found Luka she was getting her camera, for what I don't know. Haku was at her AA meeting. And then there was me watching everyone.

**Sorry if this is short I just can't think of anything else. Thanks for reading :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING! Intended for mature audience.**

**(A/N): sorry for not updating been busy lately half way through the school year and just recently started writing this chapter. Took me 3 days to write it in my note book and just now got on the computer. Hope you like. By the way this IS a lime.**

**Rin x Len fans may faint along with Neru x Len and Miku x Len (most likely not).**

**Chapter 7 (Part 1)**

**(INTRO)**

**(What's happened so far)**

Len: Summer break is just about over is just about over and in a couple of weeks school will be starting again. Me, Rin, Miku, Neru, and SeeU all enrolled to the same school. Neru was kinda mad 'cause she was a Junior and we we're Sophomores. Oh well at least well get to see each other during passing period and during lunch, we decided to eat lunch on the roof that made me happy, I like being in high places it just calms me I don't know why. On Monday in a couple weeks we have to go to school, so that will be interesting. Around the house things have calmed down a bit, no more people are looking to stay at my house. Rin still clings to me but I don't mind, but I can't go ten steps without being tackle hugged, hugged or cuddled… not to mention Luka, she still teases me. But aside from that I don't mind, as long as I'm sitting or laying down I really don't care. I don't mind at all… except when they're **ALL **piled on ME!

**Chapter 7**

**(Story)**

P.O.V. Len

When I was coming down the stairs I noticed that it was 7:00 A.M. I was at the last step when I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Rin, Miku, and Neru running at ME!

"LEN!" They all yelled.

"Uh-oh." I said and took off running towards the couch, grabbed as many pillows as I could to soften the impact of them all jumping on me. I was about to grab a pillow when Miku tackled me into the couch. Then the others came but they didn't jump on me, instead they all picked me up and started carrying me up stairs.

"What are you doing?" I asked, because they have never done this before.

"You'll see." Said Miku and Neru. That worried me but I don't know why. They dragged me into the bedroom and tied me to a chair and locked the door shut.

"What are you doing!?" I yelled.

"We really like you, Len." Rin replied with a mischievous grin.

"Should I be worried?" I asked.

"No, not at all. Just relax." Said Neru. I tried but I couldn't completely calm down. Then Miku came up from behind me and started kissing my neck and lightly biting it. "M-miku?" I said and started blushing, and then Rin sat on my lap facing me and started kissing me. "!?" I couldn't say anything. Rin then slid her tongue past my lips. Neru came up and started pulling down my shorts. My heart was racing, and I was feeling light headed, then I think I passed out.

I shot up and found myself on the couch and my head was throbbing. "Ow." I instinctively said.

"You ok?" Miku asked.

"We tackled you a bit too hard and I guess you hit your head on the frame of the couch and got knocked out." Rin said.

"Really?" I had to ask because I was unsure of what happened.

"Yeah." Neru said walking in from the kitchen with an ice pack and placed it on my head.

"… Stupid couch." I said. Rin giggled.

"You seemed like you were having a bad dream, you wouldn't stay still, so we held down your legs and arms. You seemed really panicked about something, you eventually settled down, but every once in a while you would panic or something." Miku said. About half way through her telling me what had happened my mind flashed back to that dream, it made me blush so I turned my head to hide it. "Uhm… yeah a bad dream." I replied.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Neru asked.

"N-no I'm ok." I said. "… How long was I out?" I asked.

"About twenty minutes." Rin said checking the clock. "Oh…" Is all I said. (In Len's thought) _'The dream, or whatever it was lasted about seven minutes'. _I noticed that it was just turning 7:21. I sighed a kind of relief. '_At least it was most likely a dream'_ I thought to myself.

"What's with all the noise?" Asked Luka rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"We accidentally knocked Len unconscious." Miku said. Luka laughed, and then I gave her a rude gesture that would have otherwise signed my death wish had she not just woken up. She just waved it off and walked into the kitchen and came back with a cup of coffee.

"Zeito is coming over today." Luka said, sitting in 'her' chair.

"Who's Zeito?" Rin asked.

"He's Kaito's cousin. He looks like Miku's cousin, Zatsune. Don't tell Zeito I told you this but he has a huge crush on Zatsune." I said.

"Rin, you've met Zatsune before remember? Black hair, red and black outfit." Miku said to Rin.

"Oh yeah, I remember. She's fun to be with." Rin replied.

"He's just like that but looks like Kaito." I said. "Oh." She replied.

"Hey Miku, does Zatsune like Zeito?" I asked.

"Are you kidding, she'd marry him the second she'd get, of course she likes him." Mike said. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh no reason." I said and grabbed a phone.

"Hey Zatsune, it's me Len. Wanna hang out today? Ok cool come over as soon as you can. Ok, see you in a while." I then hung up. "And now you guys wait and I go sleep. Wake me up when one of them gets here."

"Ok." They all said, Luka just nodded, sipped her coffee and continued watching TV in 'her' chair. I went upstairs and into the bedroom, but I saw something in there that made me freeze mid-stride. There it was just sitting there in the middle of the room just like in the dream. I just stood there staring at it. '_Was my dream real?'_. It's there every day but has never struck any significance to me before because it's usually in the corner by the closet, but now it was in the middle of the room. I went to move it back but I could hardly touch it, about a minute later I finally moved it back to the corner, it squeaked and made me jump.

"Huh? Who's there?" Haku said.

"Don't worry it's just me." I said.

"Oh it's you." She said. She usually sleeps all day. I bet that's nice, being able to sleep all day and not be disturbed. When she woke up that made me jump a little.

"You look like a paranoid kangaroo on steroids. Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No, I'm fine." I said.

"Ok, well can you toss me that pillow over there?" She asked and pointed across the room. I walked over and picked it up and went to toss it to her when I noticed Haku only had her bra on. My face went red.

"HAKU! PUT A SHIRT ON!" I yelled. She looked down and blushed a bit.

"Oh, sorry." She said and rubbed the back of her head, I then threw the pillow at her and climbed into bed and got as close to the wall as I could and tried to sleep.

"Sorry about that Len." Haku said and patted my back, it scared me so much I nearly stuck to the ceiling.

"Don't scare me like that. And put a shirt on!" I said. She just giggled and then threw a shirt on.

"Again, I'm sorry." She said and hugged me.

"It's ok, I just need to rest." I said.

"Ok, I'll be sleeping to, but then again when aren't I." She said with a little laugh. I just nodded and rolled back over and fell asleep.

P.O.V. Haku

"_Len seems to be very tense, paranoid and a bit edgy. I think it must be from all of us here in his house, ha-ha, maybe he just need some love? Nah. Maybe he needs another guy around here, to talk to and stuff. I mean it's like he can talk guy stuff to a girl and expect her to understand it. Oh well I guess he's just stressed… I wonder if he would get mad if I tried to comfort him, maybe give him some attention?" _I thought to myself. Then I cuddled up to him and I guess he thought I was Rin or something and he cuddled up to me and then I fell asleep.

P.O.V. Zeito

"Man it's been a long time since I've seen Len… hehe. He must be lucky with all those girls in his house. But I'd prefer it just be me and Za-"

"Hi, Zeito." Said a voice that sounded familiar.

"Oh, h-hi, Zatsune." I said a bit nervously.

"So you'd prefer it just be you and what? It started with a 'Z'." She asked.

"Oh yeah, just me and zero problems." I quickly answered.

"Yeah THAT would be nice." She said with a smile. _'God I'm a nervous wreck!' _I screamed in my head.

"So, where you headed Zatsune?" I asked.

"Len's, he asked me to come over." She said. _'That jerk, he knows I like Zatsune!'_ I thought to myself again.

"Me too." I replied.

"Oh, fun." She said with a smile and from there we walked in silence.

P.O.V. Zatsune

'_OMG! Did Len plan this? No, he couldn't have. He doesn't know I like Zeito… unless Miku told him, but she would never do that. Would she? Me and Len are close friends, we use to always hang out after school… until his house turned into a hotel. Oh well, it must just be a coincidence.'_ **(A/N): think again Zatsune.**

P.O.V. Luka

I think Len needs some time to himself. He's hardly sleeping and the others are always around him, except for Haku and SeeU, at least they respect his needs for space and the fact that he's a boy… we should take a trip to a hot spring. That'll calm everyone and relax Len.

**(A/N): I hope you liked it and please leave a comment and the "Song lyrics" story (not really a story) goes along with this one SO STOP COMPLAINING! And I apologize again for the long wait. Future chapters might be cooperation between me and someone else. The person is very close to me. Anyway comment, like, whatever just keep reading and READ ALL THE FANFICS lol.**


End file.
